Les Neuf Cercles
by InsomNy
Summary: Une lettre majuscule, un tiret trois chiffres et une couleur. Un mal de crâne terrible, les secousses, les voix. Dans l'ignorance, il n'y a plus qu'à s'unir pour sortir de ce merdier où ils nous emmènent. [Web Shows] [violent content]


_J'y suis arrivée, goddammit. J'ai eu une idée, et je l'ai écrit jusqu'au bout. Ça devrait continuer, mais une chose est sûre, il me faudra un peu de temps après la rentrée. J'espère pouvoir avoir du temps pour continuer cette idée, qui me semble bonne. BAUNE, oui. Pour une fois. Je poste dans peu de temps la suite d'"Erreurs"._

 _L'histoire va intégrer beaucoup de vidéastes différents, avec un propre univers. L'idée d'en rassembler m'est venue des "Pirates du Cabaret Noir", de Kalicka, un récit absolument génial. Mais clairement, cette fanfic ne sera pas pour les **faint of hearts** et les enfants. Je compte l'écrire sans vraiment m'imposer de limites dans la violence. Je vous recommande pas de lire si vous êtes facilement choqués en lisant._

 _Donc, bienvenue dans ce qui sera sûrement mon dernier projet, " **Les neuf cercles** ". Ici, la fanfic va se construire (j'aime balancer dans le récit sans aucune mise en place) dans un univers encore flou, que vous allez découvrir en même temps qu'un certain personnage. Oui, on va changer de point de vue tous les chapitres. Non, ce n'est pas révolutionnaire._

* * *

 _"Les fous passent, la folie reste."_

 _\- Sébastien Brant_

Le tournis. Le vertige.

Une sensation terrible d'élancement d'avant en arrière, le pire étant en arrière, car son dos cognait contre quelque chose d'assez dur. Un mur ?

Il tanguait entre sommeil paradoxal et réveil, entre mur et vide, jusqu'à ce que brutalement, ses yeux s'ouvrent sur du noir uniquement et qu'il reprenne sa respiration, tel un noyé qui remonte dans une dernière brassée à la surface. Il hurla, sans vraiment prendre conscience qu'il hurlait, qu'un son sortait de sa bouche et qu'on aurait dit un cri de mouette étranglée.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de penser qu'il était et aveugle, et sourd. On commençait bien.

Mais la pénombre, non, elle était toute autre, habituelle : telle celle du soir qui s'installe, il était enfermé, avec comme seule source de lumière, une drôle de fenêtre, à quelques mètres de lui ; il pouvait distinguer la blancheur d'yeux qui le fixaient, un peu plus loin, dans la même salle. Stupéfait de terreur, il n'osa plus émettre le moindre bruit, malgré les chuchotements qui parcouraient ses tempes, et qui lui prouvaient qu'il pouvait tout entendre. Il ne les comprenait pas, néanmoins il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Où était-il ? Et qui était-il ? Les questions étaient bien plus importantes que ces voix, qui, peut-être, n'existaient pas. Qui sait ?

Victor. Ah oui, Victor.

C'était déjà ça de su. Un prénom, au final, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, apportait ? Quelques interjections de la part du voisin, peut-être.

Autant dire qu'il s'en foutait un peu, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir comment s'en sortir, et de quoi sortir. D'une belle merde, assurément. Il était le roi pour s'y fourrer, de toute façon. Jusque là, se réveiller dans une cellule ne l'avait jamais arrêté, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Dans un cocktail de confiance rapide, de trahison et de quelques coups de boules bien placés.

Victor. Et avec ces quelques lettres, toute une flopée d'images. Dans une époque rendue teinte sépia par les années écoulées. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'essayait que de les refouler, comme cette horrible sensation de balancement. Le mal de mer ? Non. Il avait l'impression que ça freinait d'un coup sec, que ça cahotait sur des buttes de gravier. Le mal de bitume, plutôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pa-

Son interrogation fut interrompue par une vive douleur au crâne, comme si quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose pressait de toutes ses forces sur la maigre cloison qu'était devenue sa tête. Il lâcha un gémissement, entreprenant de restreindre la migraine qui s'était emparée de sa tête. Les yeux se mirent à danser en lumières discontinues devant lui. Pourquoi bougeaient-ils tous ainsi ? Une paranoïa étrange envahit ses dernières pensées tangibles, lui inspirant l'envie de reculer, mais le retenant adossé, le mur, ou la paroi l'en empêchait. S'ils lui voulaient du mal, il était en mauvaise posture pour répliquer. Répliquer ? Un sentiment d'effroi lui glaça l'échine, comme un déjà-vu, comme un réflexe qui le prenait lorsqu'il... Se faisait attaquer ?

Sa main fonça d'elle-même vers sa chemise sous sa veste, où il ne rencontra qu'une poche vide. Le revolver. Il avait donc eu un revolver, dans le temps, et là, il n'était clairement pas à sa place. On le lui avait forcément pris. Il ne s'était jamais aussi senti impuissant et faiblard quand ce moment, alors que les yeux brillants semblaient se rapprocher de lui et que lui, se débattait dans le vide, battant des pieds, des mains, ouvrant grand la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il n'était pas attaché, c'était déjà ça. Mais ça revenait à l'être, avec l'horrible douleur qui lui parcourait le cerveau à ce moment, le plaquant au sol, comme un animal enragé. Littéralement, il l'était.

\- N'approchez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'époumona-t-il sans vraiment savoir si ses mots atteindraient quelqu'un.

Il faisait tant et tant de gestes que ça finit par l'épuiser, aussi il porta ses mains à ses tempes brûlantes avant de s'écrouler comme une masse, inconscient.

.

Les yeux d'étincelles dans le noir s'avancèrent à pas lents vers lui, puis l'un d'eux, se détachant du groupe de silhouettes, s'accroupit près de la masse de cheveux bruns-veste brune-jean usé-converses rouges. Il l'analysa rapidement du regard, seulement éclairé par le briquet dans sa main droite. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête puis se retourna vers ses acolytes.

\- Hm, soupira l'homme. Je n'avais jamais vu un mec avec cette couleur avant.

Il tenait son poignet dans sa main, l'œil expert, et l'examinait comme un docteur l'aurait fait. Il plissa les yeux en transcrivant les lettres et numéros inscrits dans la peau piquée de grains de beauté du jeune homme.

\- C'est un Rouge.

La sentence tomba, oppressante, provoquant un concert de chuchotements empressés qui retentit derrière lui alors qu'il se redressait, et se reculait.

\- C'est le premier que nous avons... chuchota une voix derrière lui.

\- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rah, si j'en savais quelque chose, je te l'aurais dit, réfléchis un peu !

\- Pas besoin de s'échauffer les nerfs comme ça, murmura celui qui l'avait examiné d'une voix savante et grave. On ne sait rien sur personne. Lui peut-être pourra nous en apporter plus quand il se réveillera.

Tous l'approuvèrent en acquiesçant silencieusement. Un peu crispés, certains. Un peu rassurés, certain. Un de plus, ça entraînait et des points positifs et des points négatifs. Il était peut-être dangereux. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ces chiffres ? Ce "Rouge" ? Qui était-il, ils n'en savaient rien. Qu'allait-il leur apporter de nouveau ?

Et lui, peut-être, savait ce qui leur arrivait. Sûrement que non, puisqu'il avait été jeté ici comme les autres, comme un sac à patates dans la pièce, encore endormi par les drogues injectées dans ses veines, soulevant un écran de poussière. Pareillement à eux tous, il ne savait rien de comment il avait pu atterrir là, et que pouvait bien être le "là" en question. Et pareillement à eux tous, il s'était réveillé, paniqué et perdu, amnésique des événements récents, puis il s'était effondré de nouveau inconscient, un retour d'acide bien brutal.

Donc, non. Ce nouveau-venu en savait autant que les autres, soit quasiment rien.

\- Il nous apportera rien, et tu le sais pertinemment, merde, souffla une voix qui s'était frayée un chemin entre les autres. On va continuer de s'empiler tous les uns sur les autres. On est piégés comme des rats.

\- Ta gueule, on va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir... Ce nouveau n'est pas pareil. Il est différent.

\- Oh, tu crois ? Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas des leurs ? Que c'est un espion ? Continuez de faire confiance à n'importe qui, mais ce sera sans moi !

Peu à peu, les fourmillements murmurés se transformèrent en une clameur assourdissante, dans l'écho de la salle sombre. Les esprits se mirent à aboyer des plaintes, des peurs, les carotides battaient dans les cous et les cœurs pulsaient d'effroi. L'homme qui avait "ausculté" Victor au départ tentait d'imposer le silence et le calme, une fois de plus. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui fit taire le groupe.

Trois coups sourds mais forts, frappés à la vitre. L'homme derrière le verre aboya, la face grasse et déformée par ses cris porcins :

\- Fermez tous vos gueules ! Éloignez-vous immédiatement de U-789, et placez-vous dans les coins. Le premier qui désobéit, je l'abats.

Aussitôt, toutes les formes humaines se précipitèrent, mains tendues en avant pour ne pas rencontrer un mur trop violemment, dans les coins de la pièces, par petits groupes de deux ou de trois. Il n'y eut plus un seul éclat de voix, juste des frémissements électriques, des soupirs lâchés à bout de lèvres.

Et un gémissement venant de sous la vitre.

\- Awhmpf... Ma tête...

.

Tous les regards brillants se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Le nouveau-venu avait ouvert un œil à la couleur indéterminée, s'était gratté la barbe d'un air circonspect en tournant des regards perdus de tous côtés.

\- Où je suis...? Je me souviens de rien, bordel, où je suis !

Il s'était levé précipitamment tout en tenant son front. Dans les coins, les murmures avaient augmenté.

\- U-789, veuillez ne pas vous agiter et restez à votre place.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas U-789 ! Je m'appelle Victor !

\- Premier avertissement, U-789. Je vous plante une balle entre les deux yeux si vous continuez ainsi.

La respiration haletante d'un coureur de marathon, les yeux roulant comme des billes dans le noir, cherchant celui qui avait parlé, il s'immobilisa, les nerfs tendus. Mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque, même si une foulée de questions atteignaient ses lèvres.

\- Je suis où, là ?

Personne ne lui répondit, à part une voix ironique :

\- Dans le trou du cul du monde, petit. Prends tes aises.

Victor souffla, impatient. Il voyait rouge, ou plutôt noir, ce qui était pire.

Aussitôt la pièce se secoua, comme si elle bougeait et qu'elle avait heurté quelque chose. Victor, qui n'avait pas pas prévu qu'une salle pouvait bouger, ne put s'accrocher à rien et fut jeté droit devant lui, droit sur le mur. Heureusement pour son nez, une main le rattrapa par le col et l'empêcha de s'éclater le visage contre la paroi.

\- Fais attention, et préserve ton faciès pour plus tard.

La main le força à s'asseoir en tailleurs, et il ne montra aucune résistance tant ses jambes tremblaient.

.

Le jeune homme, désorienté, sentit la lumière d'une flamme près de sa joue. La chaleur soudaine l'étourdit, et il dégagea sa joue, surpris. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, et ses pupilles s'habituèrent à l'éclairage, peu à peu. Il put, relevant lentement la tête, distinguer des visages, qui l'entouraient.

Ils s'étaient approchés pour l'encercler, tous debout, des mines curieuses, comme s'il était un animal de foire. Victor détestait ça.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Du bien, mon garçon, souffla une voix assez âgée, un peu rauque. Maintenant calme-toi ou on y passe tous. Tu ne voudrais pas ça, quand même ?

Victor tenta de reculer, mais ils étaient nombreux. Peut-être huit, il n'arrivait à les voir que par bribes.

\- Vous êtes qui putain ! Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer où je suis ?!

Un regard commun s'échangea dans le groupe. L'un d'entre eux, plus jeune, s'accroupit.

\- Ecoute, U-789, on-

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez tous comme ça, je suis pas un-

La main de toute à l'heure, revêche et dure, attrapa son poignet furtivement avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase, et le retourna. Victor ne comprit qu'en apercevant le tatouage vers ses veines. U majuscule, tiret sept cent quatre vingt-neuf.

\- C'est quoi ce machin ? Pourquoi on m'a tatoué ça ?

Plusieurs poignets se présentèrent devant ses yeux, habillés de lettres et nombres différents. Victor perdait pied. Tout devenait trop compliqué.

Se rendant compte que Victor passait de rouge furieux à blanc livide, une ombre se détacha et apparut, entière, au feu du briquet qu'il tenait. Un jeune homme.

\- T'évanouis pas encore, s'il-te-plaît. C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant.

* * *

 _Déjà la fin... Ce premier chapitre n'est pas des plus longs, mais ce sera plus explicatif et plus détaillé la prochaine fois, promis c: La suite risque d'être plus intéressante niveau action et explications, et j'espère le poster dans les deux semaines suivantes._

 _Je vous laisse avec ces questions : "QUE VEUT DIRE CES NOMBRES ET LETTRES, CES COULEURS ?" et "BORDEL MAIS QUI SONT CES GENS ET OU EST NOTRE VICTOR". Désolée pour les majuscules._

 _Eloïse_


End file.
